


Who goes on?

by cheshyrekaat



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, complete drivel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshyrekaat/pseuds/cheshyrekaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existential Bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who goes on?

**Author's Note:**

> Though out of no where. Couldn't shake it, so here you go.

If there is no one left to remember, do you cease to exist?

Parents, gone. So long ago, it seems they were hardly a part of life. Barely remembered, like a dream had long ago that can still tease the senses, but you can’t touch, taste, hear or smell, seeming no more than a fleeting thought, nothing that can be called substantial. Just a distant thought, the wish of a child that has not existed in entirely too long to think about.

And her, the love, the light and the darkness of my youth. Barely there and taken on the day we came together and thought to own the world. Gone, very like a shot. A short burst of light, then gone again, with no hope of returning.

And that woman. The one who stripped me of everything and proved my armor insubstantial and fallible. Proved that all walls are penetrable and behind them is something vulnerable. I watched her take her last breath and could not follow. The penetration there, but not complete, leaving me living, but with stronger shoring and finding better armor. She did have her purpose in the end, I suppose. Exposing and exploiting weakness. At least they’ve been found and dealt with.

M. What is to be said about losing the dominant force in my life? That which held me to earth, gave me purpose. Made me a weapon and pointed me in the direction that she wanted me to go. Trusting that I would live and die for her cause. And I did both, more than once, didn’t I? Gone, now, breathing her last in my arms, as I failed her for the last time. 

There is no one left. No one who knows. Do I exist any longer? Now that there is not one to remember that my name is not James.

I suppose I shall not continue. Not me, anyway. 

But James lives on.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is the first thing I have ever written for general consumption. Be gentle, or not. I'll take what I get.


End file.
